


Время защитного действия

by thett



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Love at First Sight, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but intence, riding a firetruck, that was quick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: ее взгляд жег Гало спину весь вечер
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	Время защитного действия

_Время защитного действия - время от начала контакта материала верха с агрессивной средой до момента, когда проницаемость превысила допустимый предел или на внутренней поверхности материала количество вещества превысило предельно допустимый уровень.  
(НПБ 162-2002. Специальная защитная одежда пожарных изолирующего типа. Общие технические требования. Методы испытаний)._

Ее взгляд жег Гало спину весь вечер. Маленькая, вся в черном, с безупречно уложенной головкой. Стоило Гало повернуться к ней, как она делала вид, что совершенно ни при чем.  
\- Кажется, кому-то сегодня обломится, - Айна без церемоний вонзила локоть Гало под ребра.  
\- Или не обломится, - остудил Айну Варис, - глянь, какая цаца, не из простых смертных.  
\- И она явно выбрала нашу Гало. Из тысяч претендентов.  
\- Да идите вы, - сказала Гало и отсела от них за барную стойку. Не от обиды - но слушать шуточки на тему своей несуществующей личной жизни сейчас не хотелось.  
Она обновила инстаграм пламенных спасателей фоткой, на которой вся команда салютовала бокалами. Проставила лайки друзьям и конкурентам. Первый отряд красовался модным развлечением: раскидывал металлические шарики по песчаным дорожкам. Четвертый привычно заседал в боулинге. Второй был на дежурстве, а третьим были они сами.  
В поле зрения возникла обтянутая черным ботфортом коленка.  
\- Ты должна предложить мне выпить, - терпеливо пояснила незнакомка.  
Она облокотилась о стойку рядом. Не красовалась, но было красиво. Прогиб спины под кожанкой Гало оценила издалека, а вот бесстыдную линию креативно обрезанных перчаток разглядела только сейчас.  
\- А тебе можно? - проявила гражданскую ответственность Гало.  
Незнакомка хмыкнула, показала бармену залитый в пластик айди. Бармен дернул бровью.  
\- Чего желают дамы?  
\- Светлое, - отмерла Гало.  
\- Односолодовый, - приказала незнакомка, - безо льда.  
Она села на соседний стул, закинула ногу на ногу. Движения были легкими, чеканными, будто в рабочее время она не то балет танцевала, не то на плацу армиями командовала.  
Смотреть ей в глаза, когда на линии взгляда маячила полоска кожи между ботфортами и юбкой, было трудно. Гало почувствовала себя как мышь в клетке: взгляд цеплялся за голенище, дергался до края юбки и незамедлительно падал обратно. Как она могла вырваться из этого замкнутого круга?  
Позади раздался взрыв тщательно сдерживаемого хохота. Лючия, кажется, даже подвывала.  
\- Твои друзья не отличаются чуткостью, - заметила незнакомка.  
\- Мы не друзья, - открестилась Гало, - коллеги. Вместе работаем.  
\- Я знаю, что такое коллеги, - собеседница почему-то улыбалась.  
Улыбка у нее была скромная, чудесная. Как будто солнечный зайчик прыгал по лицу.  
\- Конечно, ты знаешь, - сказала Гало, обрадованная тем, что получилось наконец-то поднять взгляд, - я Гало. Из отряда пламенных спасателей.  
\- Очень приятно, - протянула руку незнакомка, - я Лио.  
Ладонь в черной перчатке утонула в руке Гало, потом стиснула - крепко, безапелляционно.  
\- Просто Лио?  
\- Лио Фотиа, - она пригубила односолодовый (чем бы он ни был).   
\- Гало Тимос, - расцвела Гало.  
\- Чем вы занимаетесь в отряде?  
Выстрел попал в цель. О своей работе Гало могла рассказывать бесконечно.  
\- Ну знаешь, есть эти ребята, Опаленные?  
Лио кивнула. Ее губы касались кромки бокала. Вроде ничего такого не делала, а внутри все переворачивалось.  
\- Они… поджигают.  
Мысль двигалась с трудом.  
\- Иногда специально, иногда само получается. Мы приезжаем на вызов и тушим огонь.  
\- А по тебе и не скажешь.  
\- А?  
\- Что ты можешь что-то потушить.  
\- Я прошла полный курс подготовки и... - начала Гало, а потом замолкла на половине фразы.  
До нее запоздало дошло, что реплика не была попыткой ее оскорбить.  
Это был подкат.  
И Гало его позорно слила.  
Вот поэтому-то у нее не было личной жизни.  
\- И что? - Лио благосклонно сделала вид, что не заметила прокола.  
\- И сдала экзамен на отлично, - убито закончила Гало.  
Бравировать своей страстью к работе хотелось уже не так сильно. Не хотелось рассказывать, как сам Крей Форсайт за ручку привел ее в третий отряд - а ведь собиралась же.  
\- Поздравляю, - сказала Лио, - экзамены - это важно. А на практике получается?  
Интерес, который она проявляла к Гало, граничил с чем-то подозрительным.  
\- Ты ведь не отсюда, да? - проверила Гало.  
\- Как ты догадалась?  
Брови тревожно нахмурились.  
\- Здесь обычно никому нет дела до того, как ты живешь. Все ограничиваются парой вопросов. Сколько лет, кем работаешь.  
\- А дальше?  
\- Ну а что дальше.  
Гало схематично изобразила объятие с последующим поцелуем. Лио хихикнула, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
Стол пламенных спасателей содрогнулся в агонии.  
\- Еще какое-то время я согласна игнорировать твоих коллег, но если так продолжится, я буду вынуждена предложить переместиться куда-нибудь еще, - предупредила Лио.  
Она вылила в рот последние капли односолодового и опустила стакан на стойку. Кивнула бармену; тот подлил.  
\- Со мной? - уточнила Гало.  
Она была почти уверена. Почти на все сто.  
\- Да, - сказала Лио, - и да. Я не отсюда.  
\- Откуда ты?  
\- Там, откуда я, в пабах принято разговаривать с девушкой, прежде чем.  
И повторила жест Гало: сомкнула перед собой руки, положив их на воображаемые плечи, и высунула язык. Объятие у нее получилось изящнее, чем у Гало, а поцелуй - явно французским.  
На стол третьего отряда опустилась гробовая тишина. “Умерли, - поняла Гало, - от смеха”.  
Еще она поняла, что ей очень хочется, чтобы Лио положила руки ей на плечи и засунула язык в ее рот. И сделала вот так, по-французски.  
\- Хорошее, должно быть, место, - сказала Гало.  
Глотнула светлого, смачивая пересохшее от волнения горло.  
\- Неплохое.  
\- Почему тебе пришлось оттуда уехать? В смысле, чем ты занимаешься здесь?  
\- Работаю, - коротко ответила Лио.  
\- Кем?  
\- Если упрощенно… мои функции можно сравнить с менеджерскими.  
\- Ты, наверное, работаешь на Крея, - обрадовалась Гало.  
Ей на ум не приходили иные версии, зачем еще ехать издалека и бросать место, где в барах люди сначала разговаривают.  
\- Нет, - медленно сказала Лио, - я не работаю на Крея.  
В голосе что-то изменилось. Он стал темнее, серьезнее. Должно быть, Гало затронула больную тему.  
“Не взял, - догадалась Гало, - она приехала, а он не взял. Пришлось идти к конкурентам”.  
\- Ну и ничего, - утешила Гало, - не Креем единым. То есть им, конечно, но…  
Взгляд исподлобья красноречиво дал понять, что тему Крея Форсайта лучше закрыть.  
\- Но вот наш отряд не имеет к нему никакого отношения, а мы все равно лучше всех! - жизнеутверждающе закончила Гало и лихо развернулась на барном стуле.  
Откинулась на локоть, почти прижимаясь затылком к щеке новой знакомой.  
\- К нам спиной сидит босс. Его зовут Игнис. Он редко выбирается, это целое событие.  
\- Хм, - ответила Лио. Гало чувствовала ее дыхание на мочке уха. От него по шее бежала дрожь.  
\- Слева от него Варис. Он инженер. Рядом с ним Реми, второй после Игниса человек в отряде. Потом Лючия, она тоже инженер, но другой. Потом Айна. Она у нас пилотесса.  
\- Твоя подружка? - ровным голосом спросила Лио.  
Гало чуть пивом не подавилась.  
\- У меня нет подружки.   
“А если бы была, вряд ли она меня хоть на шаг к тебе подпустила”.  
\- Вот и славно, - сказала Лио.  
И коснулась губами уха.  
По шее словно разряд пустили - прошибло до кончиков пальцев.  
\- А кто ты? - спросила, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Кто я? - заторможенно повторила Гало.  
Жгуче хотелось развернуться к ней лицом и разыграть по ролям недавнюю пантомиму с объятиями.  
\- Шеф, зам, два инженера, пилотесса, - перечислила Лио, - а что делаешь ты?  
\- И еще Винни, - спохватилась Гало, - присмотрись, у Лючии на плече. Он тоже член отряда.  
\- Очень милый.  
\- А я. Ну, меня зовут, когда все плохо. Вроде как, меня не жалко, - выдала заезженную шутку Гало.  
\- Ультима ратио, - кивнула Лио.   
Менеджеру высшего звена, которым она вне всякого сомнения являлась, полагалось знать много умных слов. Гало тоже знала разные интересные слова, - антипирен, брандспойт, время защитного действия (сокращенно ВЗД), - но сомневалась, что они здесь применимы.  
\- Это значит?..  
\- “Последний довод”, - перевела Лио.  
\- Королей, - закончила Гало.  
Из сериала это было, что ли.  
\- Именно он, - в голос Лио проскользнуло удивление, но тему она развивать не стала. - Значит, это ваша машина припаркована напротив бара?  
\- Ярко-красная, с подсветкой обводов и мигалкой на крыше?  
\- По описанию похоже.  
\- Наша, - подтвердила Гало, - если сюда не приехала еще одна команда. Но наша машина самая крутая. Там такая цветомузыка включается, когда едем на вызов!  
\- Покажешь?  
\- Устрой пожар, - пошутила Гало, - обязательно покажу.  
Лио рассмеялась. Заслушавшись ее смехом, Гало осознала, что едва не пропустила новый, совершенно однозначный намек.  
\- А без пожара не получится?   
Она была слишком добра к Гало. И требовательна. Интересно, будет ли она такой же, когда дойдет до дела.   
«Если», - поправила себя Гало.   
Ей очень хотелось, чтобы это было не «если», а «когда».   
\- Сейчас спросим, - пообещала Гало.  
Она достигла стола в два широких шага. Команда, вполголоса о чем-то спорившая, затихла.  
\- Ей нужна твоя одежда, сапоги и мотоцикл? - предположил Варис.  
Щеки залило краской. Гало мысленно выругалась: когда она краснела, это было видно издалека.  
\- Только последнее. Шеф, можно мне ключи?  
\- Хмпф, - сказал Игнис.  
\- Мы все желаем тебе счастья, - проникновенно начал Реми.  
Айна сделала такой жест, как будто собиралась его толкнуть - но, к удаче Реми, он сидел через стол.  
\- Обсудили уже, - сказал шеф.  
Он поднял ладонь со стола и лаконично переложил ее на десять сантиметров левее.  
Под ладонью прятались ключи.  
\- За руль не садись, - проинструктировала Айна, - задай курс автопилоту.  
\- В аптечке есть резинки, если вам понадобятся, - добавила Лючия.  
Если Гало до этого думала, что покраснела, то сейчас, должно быть, светилась как тот самый фургон.  
\- Зачем им резинки? - удивился Реми, - они же обе. Ну. Девушки.  
Гало переглянулась с Айной и Лючией.  
\- Я пойду, - сказала Гало, - спасибо, шеф. Спасибо, девчонки.  
\- Иди-иди, - помахала ей Айна, - нам нужно о многом поговорить с Реми.  
Ее взгляд не сулил Реми ничего хорошего.  
Гало сгребла со стола ключи и обернулась. Сердце упало в пятки: на барном стуле никого не было.   
Рядом с ее боком вытянулась татуированная рука и указала на дверь. Гало перевела взгляд. Лио стояла на пороге и рассматривала плакат.  
\- Спасибо, - повторила Гало.  
К выходу она не шла - летела. Остановилась единожды: приложила чип к терминалу на баре. Бармен, если что-то и думал, оставил свои комментарии при себе, за что Гало была ему очень благодарна.  
В дверном проеме Лио подхватила ее за локоть. Так, будто они всегда так ходили. Под ложечкой заныло.   
Гало показалось, что за закрывшейся дверью грянули аплодисменты.

Им удалось начать целоваться не сразу. Вечерний воздух остудил голову, сбил хмель, и Гало устроила гостье целую экскурсию по фургону. Первым делом показала, что находится снаружи - пока не совсем стемнело.  
\- В правом переднем отсеке у нас все как обычно. Резервные баллоны для дыхательных аппаратов и рукава.  
\- Разного диаметра, - указала на очевидное Лио.  
\- Для того, чтобы присоединять разные приборы тушения, - подтвердила Гало, - пена низкой кратности - для пожаров нефтепродуктов и для больших площадей. Высокой - для растекающихся криогенных жидкостей. Там дальше ствол с пеногенератором. Усовершенствованный Лючией, конечно.  
\- Звучит так, будто она перебрала всю вашу технику.  
\- До последнего винтика. Это ее хобби.  
\- Хорошо, когда хобби совпадает с работой.  
\- А то. Мы все здесь такие. Идейные.  
\- Не идейные не пойдут, - догадалась Лио, - почему ты выбрала такую опасную службу?  
Гало была готова выложить ей всю свою подноготную, но решила не нарушать идиллическую атмосферу свидания (ведь это было оно, правда же?) повторным упоминанием Крея Форсайта.  
\- Когда я была маленькой, меня спасли из огня. Я решила, что когда вырасту, тоже буду спасать людей.  
Лио воздержалась от комментариев, только погладила по ладони. Это было лучше любого ответа.  
\- В правом заднем - инструмент. Бензоболгарка, бензопила, станина, еще один пеногенератор. Давай обойдем. Видишь палубу? Сверху. Там два генератора пены и лопата.  
\- Зачем лопата? - удивилась Лио.  
“Чтобы продолбить в ледяном озере скважину глубиной пять метров”, - подумала Гало. Ей до сих пор было неловко за тот срыв.  
\- Откапывать, - коротко пояснила она, - мы же все-таки еще и спасатели. Бывают завалы. Разное бывает.  
Пальцы Лио неуклонно и мягко скользнули ей в руку, сомкнули хватку. Кажется, она взаправду заинтересовалась работой Гало. Это было едва ли не восхитительнее, чем все остальное, но - Гало огладила взглядом ее шею, открытую стрижкой, заклепки-шипы на плечах, гордую осанку - все же нет, не было. В трусах стало топко, как в болоте, аж ходить неудобно. Гало поняла, что экскурсию пора сворачивать.  
\- Сзади на палубе водосборник и насосный отсек. Бак емкостью триста литров. Пеналы для рукавов, чтобы заправляться из открытых источников и от гидрантов.  
\- От тех, которые на улицах стоят через каждые два метра?  
\- Точно. Власти решили перестраховаться. В последнее время здесь много поджогов.  
\- Хм.  
Не похоже было, что она боялась за свою жизнь. С другой стороны, чего бояться, когда рядом с тобой такая пожарная, как Гало.  
\- Задний левый отсек - всасывающая сетка, крюк для открывания крышек, колонка для забора антипламенной жидкости. Три разных лома. Магистральная и рабочая линии.  
\- Очень интересно, - сказала Лио, не прекращая поглаживать запястье. Гало казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и рука воспламенится. Вот это был бы номер.  
\- Передний левый. Здесь заправочный рукав и еще восемь запасных. Наверху - лафетный ствол. Вот и все!  
Гало гостеприимным жестом открыла дверцу и пропустила Лио вперед.  
\- Добро пожаловать в фургон пламенных спасателей!  
\- Добро пожаловать, - эхом откликнулась Лио.  
На верхней ступеньке она развернулась. Дождалась, пока Гало закроет дверцу - шлюз вакуумно щелкнул - и припечатала к двери обеими ладонями, не по-девичьи сильным жестом. Выбила дыхание из груди. Казалось, что насовсем, навсегда. Гало открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успела.  
Мягкий кошачий язык раздвинул ее губы и скользнул в рот. Губы сомкнулись на губах, горло отпустило, Гало выдохнула - позорно и дрожаще. Жажда вскинулась из живота, разлилась по всему телу. Руки зачесались потрогать, и Гало запустила их под кожанку, стиснула обтянутую тонкой рубашкой талию. Повернула голову, чтобы пустить язык Лио глубже. Втянула, закрутила его. Лио позволила. Ее рот был на вкус как дым, и еще как чернослив и шоколад.  
\- Односолодовый, - вдруг вспомнила Гало, - это ведь виски, да?  
\- Тот, который с колой не мешают, - кивнула Лио.  
И они продолжили.  
Чувство времени было не самой сильной стороной Гало, но сейчас оно капитулировало и подвело ее окончательно. Позднее Гало не смогла бы сказать, сколько они провели, не отлипая друг от друга и от двери - с равным успехом это могло быть как несколько минут, так и целый час. Гало облапала все, до чего дотянулась, выпростала рубашку из-под юбки и наглаживала холеную спину. Лио не возражала, но стоило Гало задеть нежное место под лопатками, принималась кусать за губу. Было непонятно, являлось это одобрением или возмездием. Целовать она не прекращала ни на секунду.   
Верхняя ступенька давала Лио преимущество: так они были одного роста. Она распутала завязанную узлом рубашку и залезла под спортивный топ, стиснула сразу как надо, царапнула ногтями. Тело Гало безо всякого ведома издало стон. Он срикошетил по стенам, ударил в уши, и Гало очнулась.  
\- Я не показала тебе фургон изнутри, - спохватилась она.  
Лио закатила глаза. В темноте казалось, что они светятся. Хотя сейчас светилось вообще все.  
\- Ну показывай, - разрешила она, - изнутри.  
В уголке губ стыла улыбка. Гало потянулась сцеловать ее, но удержалась - все-таки ей хотелось хоть на шаг отойти от двери.  
Лио поддержала паузу, заправила обратно рубашку. Посмотрела в отполированную до блеска хромированную панель, пригладила волосы. Когда же они успели растрепаться? Кто был в этом виноват?  
“Это я”, - Гало последовала ее примеру. В металлическом отражении смазывались полосами глупейшая улыбка и мазутный взгляд. “Это из-за меня”.  
\- Здесь всего одно помещение, - откашлялась Гало, - потому что большую часть фургона занимают костюмы, в которых мы тушим. Огромные металлические штуковины.  
\- Тоже Лючия изобрела, - догадалась Лио.   
Она быстро училась.  
\- Ага. При помощи Вариса и Реми. А тестировали на мне, - похвасталась Гало.  
Губы то и дело норовили разъехаться.  
\- Здесь главный компьютер. Кстати! Айна сказала, чтобы мы включили автопилот, потому что мне нельзя за руль.  
\- Разумно.  
\- Куда ты хочешь поехать?  
Лио задумалась всего на секунду.  
\- Есть место, которое мне нравится. Красный утес. Как ты думаешь, пройдем?  
Гало вбила координаты в навигатор. Утес находился за чертой города, в пустыне. Путь был неблизкий.  
\- Пройдем, - ответственно заявила Гало, - если что, у этой машинки есть гусеничный ход.  
\- И что же мы будем делать, - Лио сверилась с навигатором, - девяносто три минуты шестнадцать секунд?  
Ответ был очевидным.  
\- Мы пойдем на крышу. Нельзя побывать в пожарной машине и не прокатиться на крыше!  
\- А мигалки будут? - без тени иронии в голосе спросила Лио.  
\- Исключено! - быстро ответила Гало, но потом передумала, - может быть. Если рядом будет что-нибудь гореть. Ненадолго.

Полтора часа на крыше пожарного фургона пролетели незаметно. Они сидели бок о бок, втиснувшись между генератором пены и лафетным стволом и свесив ноги в открытый люк. Лио рассказывала о работе - почему-то она называла подопечных “своими людьми”, будто была нянькой. Гало скорректировала выводы. Теперь ей казалось, что Лио не менеджер, а что-то вроде социального работника, который следит за неблагополучной частью населения. У нее было двое подручных, “фантастические придурки”. Когда она говорила о них, голос Лио теплел. Исходя из ее слов, придурки были старше, но совершенно оторванные от жизни. Впрочем, и из них при правильной подготовке могло получиться “что-то толковое”.  
Она не мерзла на большой скорости на холодном ветру, но Гало все равно предложила ей рубашку. Получив отказ, не расстроилась - под предлогом обогрева усадила к себе спиной, обняла руками и ногами. Такое положение позволяло ей трогать почти все, что душа пожелает. Гало себе не отказывала. Долгие минуты ее ладони лежали на талии, потом кружили по бедрам, играли с подолом юбки. В животе зачастила теплая, ненавязчивая как летний дождь капель. Резь желания притихла, свернулась под ребрами обещанием.  
А потом Лио сделала несколько неуловимых движений и вложила Гало в ладонь что-то темное, шелковистое.  
Свой бюстгальтер.  
\- Уберешь в карман? - попросила Лио, - у тебя такая удобная форма.  
Это была чистая победа.  
Гало сделала как было сказано - негнущимися пальцами затолкала нежную тряпочку в карман. Намек был прозрачнее некуда. Она положила обе руки на компактную грудь; сжала, перебирая пальцами. Лио вздохнула и откинулась назад, в объятие. Она сидела между ног Гало, вся такая теплая, и решительная, и - да.  
Требовательная.  
Гало зарылась лицом в шею, глубоко вдыхая непонятный аромат. Нос различал жженый запах дерева, резины, мха; под ним было сладкое, непонятное. Как увядшие лепестки роз. Как первый глоток очень крепкого алкоголя, от которого язык горит огнем.  
И он горел: пока Гало целовала шею, выглаживала прозрачные волоски под затылком, щупала сквозь рубашку соски. В ночной пустыне ей было жарко как днем, так, что не вдохнуть. Ветер сбивал прическу Лио прямо в лицо, и Гало собрала волосы, придержала в пучке. После этого уложить Лио к себе на локоть и поцеловать было самым естественным, что она могла сделать.  
Лио не поддавалась: стиснула зубы, не пускала язык внутрь. Вынуждала бороться. Ее настроение менялось по какой-то неочевидной Гало траектории. Она то приближалась, то отдалялась, и все это начало напоминать Гало фехтовальный поединок, где задача противника - побольнее уколоть тебя шпагой и быстро отскочить. Острые соски жгли Гало пальцы; язык полосовал губы лезвием ножа.   
\- Ты чего хочешь? - спросила Гало, когда совсем измучилась.  
\- Внизу было еще кое-что, - сказала Лио, - ты мне не показала.  
И первой съехала вниз по лестнице. Мастерски съехала, как настоящая пожарная. Когда Гало кубарем скатилась вслед за ней, она уже стояла в углу рубки и смотрела на…  
Правильно. На койку, с которой Гало не потрудилась убрать свое одеяло со звездочками и бурами.  
\- Что это? - спросила Лио.  
Она вынимала пуговицы из петель. Снизу вверх, одну за другой.  
\- Это моя кровать, - сказала Гало, - здесь я сплю.  
Что-то подсказывало, что ей тоже стоит раздеться. Гало деревянно скинула рубашку, выпуталась из топа.  
\- Как же так вышло, что ты спишь в пожарном фургоне? - спросила Лио.  
\- Я часто опаздываю на дежурства. И прихожу невыспавшейся. Шеф разрешил мне здесь спать.   
\- Это хорошо, - удовлетворенно сказала Лио.  
Она повесила кожанку на кресло пилота. Сверху сложила рубашку. И села на кровать Гало - почему-то все еще одетая в юбку, но, если честно, Гало было плевать.  
\- Если бы ты оказалась бездомной, мне пришлось бы взять тебя к себе.  
Ноги в ботфортах разъехались.  
\- А это было бы очень некстати.  
Она была такой маленькой и нежной, - ростом Гало до подбородка, - а силы в ней было столько, что подгибались колени. Гало сделала шаг вперед и послушно опустилась на пол. Руки с короткими, по-военному стриженными ногтями впились в скальп. Разогнуть хватку по пальчику и каждый облизать. Грудка точно поместилась бы в рот целиком, Гало была готова поспорить, Гало думала об этом уже четверть часа. Или века.  
Гало проверила. Она поместилась.  
\- Используй зубы, - посоветовала Лио.  
По шее скатилась щекотная капля пота.  
\- А тебе не будет больно?  
\- Не будет. Вот так. А-ах. Сильнее.  
\- Ты из этих, что ли? - глупо спросила Гало.  
Она даже забыла слово, из каких именно “этих”.  
Лио критически осмотрела свою куртку с шипами на плечах и прошитые ремнями ботфорты. Пощупала чокер, уложивший подвеску в яремную впадину. Погладила Гало по голове.  
\- Лучше займи свой чудесный рот чем-нибудь другим, - подсказала ласково, как притаившаяся в траве гадюка.  
Гало была только рада. Съехала вниз, залезла под юбку, сдвинула в сторону насквозь мокрую ткань трусиков. Втиснулась носом. Текла Лио так, что было удивительно, как она вообще может складывать слова в связные предложения.  
Пахла сладко, розовыми лепестками, на вкус была соленой как слезы девственниц. Гало на пробу ткнулась языком внутрь; нет, девственницей она не была.  
\- Двумя, - скомандовала Лио.  
Шипы на эполетах ее куртки стоило заменить погонами. Генеральскими, не меньше.  
\- Подожди, - опомнилась Гало, - здесь где-то жижа была. Для дезинфекции.  
\- Ты хочешь полить этим меня? - архитектурно прорисованные брови взлетели под челку.  
\- Руки, - пояснила Гало, хлопая дверцами шкафчиков, - жижа убивает до девяноста девяти процентов микробов. Ага, нашла.  
Лио подцепила ее за ремень, притянула к себе. Всмотрелась в лицо испытующе, будто искала подвох. Обреченно вздохнула и поцеловала, обнимая рукой щеку.  
Гало выдавила антисептик, размазала. Помахала руками в воздухе, чтобы быстрее высохли. Провела по бедру вверх; Лио раздвинула ноги шире. Гало поощрительно погладила раскрытой ладонью, расправила складки.  
Лио медленно скользнула языком вдоль языка.  
Гало втиснула в нее два пальца. Они вошли гладко, без усилий.  
\- Подожди, - попросила Лио. Сжала ладонь бедрами, замерла.  
Гало проглотила вопрос, не больно ли. По лицу было видно, что нет, а если да, то это даже хорошо. Лио забрала затылок ладонью, помяла ирокез. Ее язык ввинтился в рот почти обыденно. Пальцы Гало были в ней по основание, ладонь жег жар ее тела, а Лио целовала ее, глубоко забираясь языком и выглаживая нёбо.  
Под солнышком тревожно дернуло ощущением того, что это не на один раз.  
Лио протянула руку, взяла ладонь Гало, надавила. Гало согнула пальцы внутри нее, толкнулась в мягкое.  
\- Поняла? - уточнила Лио.  
“Никаких возвратно-поступательных”.  
\- Поняла, - отрапортовала Гало.  
\- Действуй, - сказала Лио и нажала на макушку, принуждая опустить голову.  
Усилие, которое Гало прикладывала, чтобы сдерживаться, по праву оккупировало место в списке самых трудных вещей, которые ей когда-либо приходилось осуществлять. В отличие от всех этих вещей, сейчас она занималась исключительно приятным делом - и ей хотелось, чтобы Лио запомнила их встречу так же, поэтому Гало не торопилась. Щедро заливала слюной и трепетала языком: неторопливо, размеренно, по кругу. Ритмично давила пальцами внутрь, с восторгом ловила толчки навстречу. Сначала едва заметные, потом осязаемые. Время от времени кидала взгляд наверх и обмирала от красоты: солнце светлых волос разметалось по стене, соски торчали, под левым сиял неизвестно откуда взявшийся отпечаток зубов. Лио дышала открытым ртом, разводила ноги шире и шире, так что Гало с ее косой саженью поместилась между них без труда.   
Потом она застонала. Звук упал в самую глубину Гало, в темное и сладкое, пошел рябью. “Вот бы одновременно, - мелькнула болезненная мысль, - чтобы и она меня так же”.  
Отвлекаться на то, чтобы снять штаны и расположиться по-новому, не хотелось.  
Во всем мире миллионы специалистов следуют принципу: “Работает - не трогай”. Гало всецело его разделяла и трогала только по делу. То, как у них все получалось, вдохновляло, и Гало не стала ничего менять. Все то же вальсирование языком, та же качка в глубине, в ответ - вокальные напевы Лио, откровенные мокрые звуки. Во встречном движении Гало уловила систему и подстроилась, дергая рукой каждый раз, когда катящаяся по телу Лио волна достигала бедер.  
Лио оценила ее усилия сполна: врезалась каблуком в плечо, стиснула хватку на макушке.  
\- Можно... быстрее.  
Это уже не смахивало на приказ. За несколько секунд она совсем расклеилась, стекла вниз, в руки Гало. Крупно дрожала. Бедра съехали с края койки, и Гало пришлось удерживать ее на весу одной рукой, потому что вторая была занята. Онемевшие пальцы стиснуло судорогой, второй; Лио рассыпалась жалобными стонами, от которых на затылке волосы дыбом вставали, и Гало была в ней, довела, додавила до конца. Проследила за тем, как взрываются и угасают спазмы, не отнимала языка, пока Лио сама не сомкнула колени.  
Тогда отодвинулась, села на пятки.  
Ей никогда не было так оглушительно пусто и хорошо.  
\- Что ты там сидишь? - удивилась Лио, - иди сюда.  
Она развернулась на койке, легла вдоль стенки, вжимаясь лицом в подушку Гало.  
\- И штаны сними.  
Трудно было не послушаться.  
Гало вытянулась перед ней по струнке, отпинала одеяло в ноги. Губы кололо мелкими звездочками. Она оказалась не готова к отдаче, к теплому человеческому объятию; Лио взъерошила челку, обвела губы пальцем, прикоснулась коротким поцелуем. Следующий был глубже; тот, что после него - совсем откровенным. Каждый раз был как первый, и каждый был привычным.  
Она вылизала рот Гало тщательно и подробно, лишая остатков своего вкуса.  
\- Как тебе нравится? - спросила на ухо.  
Гало открыла рот. И закрыла. Как можно было облечь это в слова?   
Она перевернулась на спину, потянула Лио на себя. Обняла руками, сжала покрепче ногами, устроила голову на своем плече.   
\- Как угодно, - сказала Гало, - но прямо сейчас.   
Лио понятливо хмыкнула, забрала в рот кожу над ключицей. Надавила на прижатое к ее боку колено, переступила, вжалась плотнее. Гало быстро догадалась, что к чему: стиснула ногами бедро и потерлась.  
Задницу щекотал верхний край ботфорта.  
\- В сапогах на кровать, - не поверила Гало. Это было за гранью наглости.  
\- Ты хочешь быстро или чисто?   
Гало посмотрела вниз. Лио ухмылялась - насмешливо, но по-доброму, как будто всерьез была готова оторваться от Гало и заняться ремешками.  
\- Можешь оставить, - безнадежно выдохнула Гало.  
Лио наградила ее толчком - сильным и очень приятным, от которого мысли о сапогах и прочих правилах поведения в постели вышибло в другую галактику. Не было никаких правил. Лио двигала ногой, Гало ритмично елозила по ней, крепко-накрепко сжав между бедрами, и это казалось совершенно невозможным. Всего пару часов назад она залипала на эти ноги в баре, а сейчас бесстыдно дрочила, покрывая влагой гладкое бедро.   
От ритмичного трения под веками рассыпались искры, в животе характерно тянуло. Такого с ней еще не случалось. Близости, от которой сносит крышу. Разделенного удовольствия. Восхищения.  
Лио оказалась на диво многозадачной. Не прекращая вбивать Гало в матрас, занялась вплотную сосками. В ее шершавых пальцах они превратились для Гало в орудие пытки - возбужденные, измученные лаской, они делали происходящее совершенно невыносимым.  
\- Тебе повезло, что ты такая хорошенькая, - сказала Лио.  
“Это еще почему”, - подумала Гало, но вслух получилось выдавить только “а-ах”.  
\- Обычно я не так нежна с пожарными.  
“Чем же мы провинились?”   
\- Но с тобой по-другому не получается, - призналась Лио.  
И приникла ртом к груди, пощекотала сосок языком; тут уж Гало застонала в голос. Свободную руку Лио втиснула между ног Гало, отлепляя от своего бедра. Пальцы нащупали клитор, промяли, закружили тем же движением, которым скользила по ней Гало. От этого стало еще лучше - так, что смутное удовольствие мгновенно стало очень конкретным.   
\- А что ты обычно делаешь с пожарными? - умудрилась выговорить Гало.  
Удалось не с первого раза, но она была готова себе это простить.  
\- Я их заживо сжигаю, - прошептала Лио.  
Гало не услышала ответ - только интонации. Голос был полон голода и пугающей нежности; ладонь Лио скользнула ниже, и пальцы, ласкавшие Гало снаружи, вдруг оказались внутри, большой придавил сверху.  
Кем бы она ни была, Лио понимала в ритме - не сбивалась ни на такт, давила на все чувствительные точки и до обидного непринужденно выжала из Гало оргазм. Из глубины неотвратимо поднялась волна, которая сносила все на своем пути. Гало встретила ее всем телом. Все в ней - и живот, и ноги, и руки - прошило удовольствием, автоматной очередью, крест-накрест и навылет.   
В момент падения и абсолютной ясности Гало впервые с того самого дня почувствовала, что встретила кого-то, кто может вынести ее из огня на руках.  
Учитывая разницу в размерах, это было как минимум смешно. Припоминая сказанное Лио - странно. Но чувство не уходило, крепло в груди, где стало горячо и липко, будто сердце Гало было отлито из олова.  
И теперь оно расплавилось.  
\- Что-что ты делаешь? - переспросила Гало, когда смогла вдохнуть.  
Лио рассмеялась темным тихим смехом.  
\- Я пошутила. Мы не убиваем невинных пожарных.  
\- Вы, в этой вашей благотворительной организации. Куда ты не можешь меня взять, потому что мне есть где жить.  
Губы Лио дернулись, будто она собиралась ответить бездумно, но вовремя поймала себя на неправильной мысли.  
\- Я бы тебя взяла, даже если бы тебе было, где жить, - медленно и отчетливо произнесла она, - но, как я уже сказала, это было бы очень некстати.  
Это смахивало на признание. Гало хотела ответить ей тем же, но не придумала, как это сделать половчее, и потому просто поцеловала в уголок губ.  
Олово в груди зашлось звоном.  
\- Мы остановились, - сказала Лио.  
\- Уже давно, - подтвердила Гало.  
\- Посмотрим? Здесь красиво.  
\- Не хочу одеваться, - проявила леность Гало.  
Лио шлепнула ее по бедру.  
\- Выходи так.  
\- Не годится.  
Но Лио уже выбралась из постели. Поправила сбившуюся на талию юбку; накинула кожанку на голое тело.  
То, что это не на один раз, Гало уже осознала. Теперь она поняла, что второй раз должен случиться незамедлительно.  
\- Просто завернись в одеяло, - проявила сочувствие Лио.  
\- А это идея.

Они вышли на край утеса. Небо в пустыне было большим и плоским, давило своей необъятностью. Было очень тихо - о Промеполисе напоминали далекие всполохи, но шум города как отрезало.   
Такой же далекой и несуществующей выглядела для Гало сейчас ее повседневная жизнь. Гало любила свою работу, ценила коллег и верила, что идет по нужному пути.  
Он привел ее сюда.  
Гало затянула Лио под одеяло, облапала по праву собственническим жестом. Лио устроила голову на ключице и смотрела вверх, в темную глубину. Как будто видела там что-то, чего Гало, как ни силилась, не смогла разглядеть.  
\- Что бы ты сделала, если бы однажды узнала, что все, во что ты веришь и чему служишь, построено на обмане?  
Это был серьезный вопрос для двух часов ночи - и он странно резонировал с мыслями Гало.  
\- Я проверила бы, точно ли это обман.  
\- Предположим, что точно.  
\- Мне трудно представить такое, - призналась Гало, - я тушу опасные пожары и спасаю людей. Это не обман.  
\- Ни в коем случае.  
\- Тогда обман - это что-то другое? Что-то, что не относится к пожарам напрямую.  
\- А ты умнее, чем кажешься.  
Гало сочла это за комплимент. Впрочем, понять мысль Лио это не помогало. Она чего-то недоговаривала - но Гало не хотела выспрашивать, чего.  
\- Тогда бы я пересмотрела свои взгляды, - медленно ответила Гало, - но людей спасать не перестала.  
Плечи Лио под ее руками расслабились.  
\- Молодец, - сказала Лио, - ты замерзла. Пойдем.

Она за руку провела Гало в фургон и сама закрыла дверь.  
Она усадила Гало на койку. Одеяло свалилось на пол, но Гало не заметила.  
Она разделась, теперь уже полностью - сняла куртку, расстегнула юбку, расшнуровала ботфорты, впитывая всем телом благоговейный пожирающий ее взгляд.  
Переступила через кучу вещей на полу и опустилась в объятие.  
Так, как входят в горящее здание, чтобы спасать людей.   
Так, как встают во весь рост под артиллерийским огнем.  
Гало спросила, как она хочет на этот раз, а она спросила, как хочет Гало.  
Гало рассказала.  
Развернула ее спиной. Усадила к себе на лицо. Раздвинула ноги.  
И было так, как Гало себе представила.  
Она кончила, согревая Гало своим дыханием и обжигая стонами.  
Потом кончила еще раз, и Гало, наверное, тоже.  
Утром - когда проникший через люк луч света разукрасил ее лицо незаметными раньше красками - она поцеловала Гало.  
Так, как прощаются, когда знают, что следующей встречи не избежать, хотя всю жизнь ходили разными дорогами и верили в разную правду.  
Она вывалилась из постели и потянулась к рубашке.  
\- Как мне тебя найти? - спросила Гало.  
\- Я сама тебя найду, - сказала Лио.  
Гало встала в дверном проеме и смотрела ей вслед, пока черный силуэт не растворился в туманной дымке.  
Олово застыло в горле комом.  
Вдалеке раскатился грохот байка. Судя по звуку, тяжелого, под четыре тонны.  
Кавасаки или что-то вроде того.   
Гало забыла об этих домыслах. Она умылась из бутылки, критически понюхала майку и поехала на смену.  
Гало вспомнила о них неделей позже, когда на крыше Фонда Форсайта услышала рев мотора.  
“Все-таки не Кавасаки, - подумала Гало, глядя, как махина спускается на нее с неба, - это целый Харлей”.  
А потом ей стало не до того.


End file.
